Tea Time!
by LeeVara
Summary: "What? Crossdressing again? Hell yeah Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun!" /EXO Fanfiction. OT12. Official pair. Yaoi. Chapter 2 up! DLDR :) RnR, juseyo? *-*
1. Teaser

Tea Time!

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Cast: All EXO member. Official pair

Warn: Yaoi, Highschool!AU, OOC, typo(s), Crossdress, etc.

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**Teaser**

"_Noona itu cantik. Dia masuk klub apa ya?"_

.

.

.

"_Klub ini berisi namja yang tampan dan yeoja yang– wait! Itu namja? Namja yang mengenakan baju _maid_?!_

.

.

.

"_Aku rasa itu bukan klub perkumpulan untuk pencinta teh. Lebih mirip kumpulan gay menurutku." _

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau hanya wakil ketua OSIS disini. Akulah ketuanya, dan aku bisa menggusur klub minum teh dalam sekejap!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Mianhaeyo, Suho ge. Itu bukan ucapan dari dasar hatiku! Sungguh!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dia benar-benar namja?! Mengapa wajahnya sangat lembut?! Aigoo, tidak lagi Kim Jongin. Jauhkan pikiran kotormu dari sunbae yang ada dihadapanmu!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ayo kita Crossdress lagi saat festival musim panas!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh, tidak lagi Xi Luhan! Byun Baekhyun!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku rasa kau cocok jadi yeoja hyung... jadi pacarku ne?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Lay..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Lepaskan ge! Kalau aku mencintai seorang Kim Joonmyeon bagaimana menurutmu hah?!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Baboya Chanyeol!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jangan panggil aku noona! Aku ini namja!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yeay! Koki yang membuat kue pendamping minum teh bertambah! Selamat datang Lay!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Lihatlah seorang Kim Jongdae yang sedang galau! Dia sedang berdiri di atas pembatas atap seko– Oh my god! Chennie!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Baby panda sangat imut~! Aku rasa dia sangat membantu dalam _progress_ klub ini. Lihat saja Kris sampai diam melihatnya haha!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Imejmu tidak cocok menggunakan jas. Kau cantik dan lebih cocok menggunakan rok."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh Sehun! Kau gila atau apa hah?! Kenapa kau mengajakku kencan? Baiklah tawaran kencanmu memang menarik... tapi tak harus berpakaian yeoja kan?!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Anak klub basket itu sering kesini dan memperhatikanmu dari luar jendela. Apa hubunganmu dengannya Kyungsoo?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tidak bisa! Kulitmu saja mengatakan kalau kau lebih cocok masuk klub pecinta kopi! Tapi karena disekolah ini cuma ada klub pecinta teh, baiklah..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak terlalu pengecut juga._

_._

_._

_._

"_Xiu ge masak kue? Untuk siapa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Chen babo! Bahkan Chanyeol lebih peka darimu dua kali lipat!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku... karena si mata panda itu, aku mengaku kalah. Bolehkah aku masuk klub kalian?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dui bu qi."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Gomawo. Saranghae."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sampai jumpa lagi! Sayonara!"_

_._

_._

_._

Notes:annyeonghaseyo~ saya kembali bikin ff, tapi ga pake prolog tapi teaser. Aduh gaya banget sih gue -_-

awalnya sih pengen bikin ff ini GS, tapi kata Dong Rim saeng, jangan dibikin GS lebih baik crossdress. Dan tahukah kalian? Otak yadong saya jalan kalo uke dibikin pake baju maid gitu kkk~ tapi yasudahlah -_- saya masih polos uki~ ._.v

Ini chaptered, alur dan plot sesuka saya, ga kayak ff EXO saya yang lain, ini saya bikin tanpa requestan couple. Banyakin moment? Bisa sih, tapi lihat jalan cerita dulu.

Sekian aja deh, masalahnya ga banyak yang bisa saya gamblangkan(?) tentang ff ini.

Saya tidak mengharapkan review, kalau mau review, review juseyo~

Kamsahamnida ^u^

20130814

Sign,

LeeVara~


	2. Royal Tea Club

Tea Time!

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Cast: All EXO member. Official pair.

Warn: Yaoi, Highschool!Life, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**Royal Tea Club**

**Brakk!**

"Bisakah pelan-pelan saja menaruh buku tebal matematika milikmu, Xiumin ge?!" seru seorang namja yang terhenti kegiatannya–menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin– sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_**Name: Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Nickname: Baekhyun, Bacon, So go-gi.**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Blood type: B**_

_**Class: 2-3**_

_**Activities: **_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member (Tea maker and Makeup master section).**_

_**-School Choir practice leader**_

Namja yang baru saja menaruh buku tanpa keperibukuan, tertawa kecil sambil mengelus surai _hazelnut_ milik Baekhyun. "Mianhae, Baconnie."

"Baekhyun, Xiu ge!" ulang Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Hahaha, ne. Baekhyun." jawab Xiumin diselingi kekehan kecil

_**Name: Kim Minseok**_

_**Nickname: Xiumin, Baozi, Sohee 'Wonder Girls' twins.**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Blood type: B**_

_**Class: 3-1**_

_**Activities:**_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member (Founder, Tea maker, Cookies maker, and Cleaning section).**_

_**-Football team member.**_

_**-Martial Art member.**_

"Aku tahu kau itu berwajah cantik dan imut, jadi tidak usah bercermin terus, aku jadi kebanting jauh denganmu." cibir Xiumin tanpa memandang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan lagi aktifita bercerminnya dan langsung mencubit pipi Xiumin tanpa ampun.

"Appo!" seru Xiumin sambil melepas tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Habis hyung, aku gemas dengan pipimu! Dan kau juga tak kalah imut denganku." jawab Baekhyun ambil mengarahkan kaca ke arah mereka berdua. "Ah iya, iya." Baekhyun merogoh sakunya, mencari letak ponsel pintarnya. Dia memilih menu 'Camera' kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah dirinya dan Xiumin. "Ayo selca!" teriaknya.

Xiumin tersenyum tipis. 'Dasar tukang selca.' komentar Xiumin dalam hati.

"Cheese!" seru Baekhyun dan Xiumin berpose sama, menggembungkan pipi dan kedua jari membentuk huruf 'V'. "Bagus kan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali membanting lagi buku tebal matematikanya lagi.

"GEGE!" 

"Hn?"

**Brak!**

"Jangan begitu lagi! AAAA!" seru Baekhyun panik, bahkan Xiumin meilhat ada retakan di cermin milik Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa sih ge?"

"Gara-gara kau tadi, aku lupa akan kekesalanku sebelum tadi kesini!" seru Xiumin. Dan keduanya saling teriak-teriak tidak jelas setelahnya -_-

"A-yo, B style! O style here!" seru namja berambut panjang sebahu berwarna keunguan yang diikat rapi kebelakang dengan senyum lebar. Kedua namja itu menoleh dan mendapati namja yang menyapa mereka tadi.

_**Name: Xi Luhan**_

_**Nickname: Xiao Lu, LuLu, Little Deer.**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Blood type: O**_

_**Class: 3-2**_

_**Activities: **_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member. (Juice maker and Dress master section).**_

_**-Captain of Football club.**_

_**-School band**_

"Hai Lu! Kenapa lama?" tanya Xiumin saat melihat teman satu tingkat itu datang lebih lambat dari biasanya–padahal memang dia yang paling lambat dari semuanya–. Namja bernama Luhan itu tersenyum tipis. "Habis mengikuti anak kelas satu keliling sekolah tadi."

"Hah~ aku harap kita dapat anggota baru." gumam Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Semoga saja Suho mempromosikan klub kita dengan baik dan benar."

"Tidak juga, kan setiap klub harus melakukan demonstrasi dan pengenalan tentang klub beserta aktivitasnya kan?" tanya Xiumin sembari menuang _Jasmine tea_ yang disediakan Baekhyun ke dalam tiga cangkir. Luhan mengambil salah satu gelas dan mengesapnya. "Maka dari itu," Luhan menghela nafas. "Kita harus buat demonstrasi sebaik mungkin."

"Caranya?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling tukar pandang dan mengeluarkan senyum yang ia tak mengerti artinya.

"Seperti tahun kemarin Xiu, _crossdress_ lagi." jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mengenakan_ mini skirt _dan _high heels_? Tidak, terima kasih." cibir Xiumin, membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Hyung itu tidak cocok mengenakan jas. Manis sih... cuma menurutku kalau kau menggunakan _dress_ itu lebih baik." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Xiumin melengos. "Kalian kan senang saja ber_crossdress_, aku ini _manly_ dan kalian harus tahu itu. Lagipula wajahku tak menarik jika jadi yeoja."

"Jinjja? Setidaknya di voting pengunjung _cafe_ festival sekolah yang kita buat tahun lalu kau tidak mendapat peringkat terbawah." ucap Luhan membuat Xiumin melengos lagi. "Itu kan karena kalian memaksa Chen untuk di_crossdress _karena Kyungsoo tidak masuk."

"Nah, berarti kau lebih cocok di_crossdress_ daripada Chen." jawab Luhan final, Xiumin mendelik menatap mereka. "Tidak mau. Lagipula kalau Chen tidak cocok di_crossdress_ kan karena dia cocok menggunakan jas dan membuatnya terlihat tam– ma-maksudku dia terlihat lebih baik beberapa tingkat." jawab Xiumin kikuk. Luhan tertawa kecil, "Memang dia barang? Sudahlah... mau ne? Jebal." jawab Luhan sambil memohon. Baekhyun ikut memandang Xiumin dengan tatapan _puppy eyes-_nya. Xiumin pun merasa kalah dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku ikut rencana kalian."

"Yeay!"

"Tapi ingat! Jangan gunakan baju maid, apalagi yang roknya pendek diatas lutut. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan dengan itu." jawab Xiumin dengan ekspresi jijik sambi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi menurutku kalau kalian _crossdress, _aku rasa kalian cocok menggunakan pakaian renang. Ah, atau bikini saja sekalian."

**Bugh! **

"Hentikan omongan mesummu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ampun, Xiu ge! Jangan pukuli aku dengan tenaga penuh, apalagi kau memukulku dengan buku tebal itu!" seru namja yang dipukuli oleh Xiumin menggunakan buku matematika kesayangannya dengan tenaga penuh, Park Chanyeol.

_**Name: Park Chanyeol**_

_**Nickname: Chanyeol, Park Do-bi, Elf, Happy 'derp' virus.**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Blood type: A**_

_**Class: 2-2**_

_**Activities:**_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member (Entertainer and Coffee maker section).**_

_**-School band**_

_**-Basketball club**_

"Makanya hentikan omongan mesummu, Park Chanyeol. Semoga anggota baru kita tidak mesum seperti dia." gumam Xiumin sambil memijat kecil kedua pelipisnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Memang kau punya ide apa?"

"Pantai atau liburan musim panas. Pakaian seksi dengan menampilkan perut juga boleh. Kebetulan yang perutnya tidak ber'kotak-kotak' kan Xiu ge, kau, Luhan ge, lalu Kyungsoo. Masa kau tega menyuruhku, Chen dan Suho hyung untuk mengenakan pakaian terbuka? Nanti yang ada malah kami disangka waria." jawab Chanyeol, membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

"Haha! Menurutku kau itu–hft! Hahaha! Aku tidak kuat! Hahaha! Aduh perutku!" seru Luhan masih tertawa kencang. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan segelas teh milik Luhan, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu namja itu tersedak dan cegukan setelahnya.

"Hahaha! Baekkie, air! Lalu kau– hahaha! Aduh perutku sakit Baekkie!" keluh Luhan masih sambil tertawa, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap 'aku-rasa-Luhan-hyung-mulai-kambuh' lalu mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan, membuat Luhan mulai menghentikan tawanya karena tak ada orang disisinya. Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian pergi keluar ruangan klub begitu saja.

"Luhan ge mau kemana?" tanya seorang namja yang baru memasuki ruangan klub ketika ia melihat Luhan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, padahal ia lihat Luhan baru masuk ke ruangan klub. Luhan menoleh dan dengan santainya menjawab. "Tidak seru, tidak ada _crossdress._" membuat namja itu heran dan hanya menggeleng begitu melihat siluet Luhan yang menjauh.

"Setidaknya aku tak akan menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk _crossdress_ lagi kalau begitu." gumam namja itu.

_**Name: Kim Jongdae**_

_**Nickname: Chen, ChenChen!, Jjong-da**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Blood type: B**_

_**Class: 2-2**_

_**Activities: **_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member (Coffee maker and Gardener section)**_

_**-School Choir leader**_

_**-School band**_

_**-Science Club**_

"Annyeong semuanya!" teriak Chen membuat semuanya menoleh dan dia langsung mendapat pelukan dari Xiumin. "Bogoshippoyo." gumam namja itu, membuat Chen merasakan kalau hatinya berdesir saat ini.

"Mana traktirannya?" tanya Xiumin membuat Chen menatap namja yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya. "Traktiran apa?" tanyanya, membuat Xiumin berdecak sebal.

"Bukannya kau habis kencan dengan pelatih _School Choir,_ Taeyeon? Ayolah~" tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Chen dengan mata hamster(?) miliknya. Chen sontak tertawa lalu menatap Xiumin dan mengacak surai hitam itu. "Siapa bilang? Aku hanya mengantarnya ke mimimarket dan kau bilang bahwa itu kencan? Omo hyung, kurasa kalau kau menerima suatu informasi jangan setengah-setengah ne?" jawab Chen kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain gitar. Xiumin menghela nafasnya. "Mana ada mengantar ke minimarket tapi langsung ke _cafe _yang letaknya berjauhan?" gumam Xiumin lalu kembali duduk ke kursi dimana ada meja yang menjadi tempat bagi buku matematika yang sedang dipelajarinya.

"Kue sudah siap!" teriakan itu membuat keempat namja itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang bermata bulat sedang tersenyum manis sembari menunjuk tujuh piring berisi kue _Tiramisu_ di tangannya.

_**Name: Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Nickname: Kyungsoo, Dyo, Soo umma. **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Blood type: B**_

_**Class: 2-1**_

_**Activities:**_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member (Cake maker section).**_

_**-School choir second leader**_

"Wanginya enak~" gumam Baekhyun. Ia mengambil salah satu piring kue itu lalu memotongnya keci dengan garpu. "Mashita~"

"Wah, _Tiramisu _kesukaanku. Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah!" seru Chanyeol lalu mulai melahap kue _Tiramisu _itu. Kyungsoo menaruh lima piring sisanya dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong di meja bundar itu.

"Mian ne, Kyungie. Harusnya hari ini jadwalku untuk membuat biskuit." ucap Xiumin sambil menggengam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchanayo, Xiu ge. Aku membuatnya karena aku sedang ada _mood _untuk membuat _cake._"

"Oh ya, mana Luhan ge dan Suho hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chen dan Xiumin–karena hanya dua orang itu yang masih belum melahap _cake_ buatannya–.

"Tadi aku lihat dia keluar." jawab Chen yang mulai memakan _cake_-nya. Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Pasti karena kami diamkan. Habis dia tertawa sendiri terus sih."

"Berarti masih ada sisa satu piring kan? Dan Suho hyung sepertinya tidak akan datang jadi..."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak datang?" jawab seseorang di depan pintu ruangan klub, membuat kelima namja itu menoleh dan mendapati Suho sedang tersenyum simpul pada mereka. Suho duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan mengambil satu diantara dua piring yang tersisa. "Kalau waktu cemilan dan makan kue, aku pasti tak akan melewatkannya." ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

_**Name: Kim Joonmyeon**_

_**Nickname: Suho, Joonma, Hottest angel.**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Blood type: A**_

_**Class: 3-1**_

_**Activities:**_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member (Leader, Gardening and Tea maker section).**_

_**-School organization (Vice Chairman)**_

"Kau kenapa bisa kesini? Bukannya kau sedang mengantar anak-anak kelas satu keliling sekolah?" tanya Xiumin. Suho yang baru saja menelan suapan _cake _pertamanya menoleh pada Xiumin. "Hanya malas."

"Malas? Bukannya kau rajin sekali ya?" tanya Xiumin, Suho menghela nafasnya. Xiumin bisa menebak arti dari helaan nafas Suho.

"Biar kutebak... Kris lagi ne?" tebak Xiumin sambil tersenyum miring. Suho menghela nafasnya lagi kemudian mengangguk. Xiumin menepuk bahu Suho. "Aku tahu, dia juga mengancamku kok. Jangan dipedulikan." ucap Xiumin, Suho menggeleng. "Masalahnya dia adalah ketua OSIS dan dia bisa melakukan apapun lebih daripada aku, aku takut, aku tak mau dia menutup klub seenaknya. Aku leader kalian, dan aku harus melindungi _cafe _ini juga kalian." jawab Suho. Xiumin mengelus punggung tangan Suho, membuat Suho sedikit tenang.

"Setidaknya aku pendirinya kan? Dan seorang pendiri juga harus tanggung jawab." jelas Xiumin.

**Drrt. Drrt.**

Xiumin melepas tangannya dari Suho, membiarkan Suho membuka pesan yang masuk. Setelah membacanya, Suho terbangun dari duduknya, membuat Xiumin kaget. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si ketua OSIS?" jawab Suho dengan nada sinis. Xiumin tertawa kecil lalu menggengam tangan Suho. "Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku ne?"

Suho tersenyum, "Tentu."

"Karena itulah gunanya teman..."

"Dan karena itulah Royal Tea Club dibentuk." sambung Suho, Xiumin tersenyum. Xiumin mengikuti Suho yang sedang berjalan keluar. Xiumin menunggu di dekat pintu dan melambai pada Suho sebelum Kris menarik namja itu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kelihatannya kalian dekat sekali?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya, ternyata Kyungsoo. Xiuminn tertawa kecil, "Tentu, karena itu gunanya Royal Tea Club."

–.–.–.–.–.–.–

"...Ini adalah klub basket. Kalian bisa minta brosurnya setelah pulang sekolah." ucap namja ber_ single dimple_ sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, klub basket ini adalah klub yang dimasuki olehku." jawab namja berbadan tinggi sambil tersenyum bangga. Senyuman itu membuat para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di barisan murid kelas satu lemas.

_**Name: Wu Yifan**_

_**Nickname: Kris Wu**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Blood type: **_

_**Class: 3-3**_

_**Activities:**_

_**-School organization (Chairman)**_

_**-Basketball captain**_

Suho menatap–mendongak– ke arah Kris dengan tatapan sebal. Sepertinya namja satu ini sangat bangga menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Suho tahu badannya tidak terlalu tinggi, yang jelas punya badan yang menyaingi tiang listrik itu menyeramkan–menurut Suho–.

"Nah, sekarang adalah Royal Tea Club. Dimana klub ini merupakan klub kesayangan Suho ge– eh, maksudku Kim Joonmyeon-ssi maksudnya." jawab namja ber_dimple _itu kikuk. Suho menatapnya dengan... entah, sulit dijelaskan.

"Jadi ini klub apa?" teriak seseorang diantara kerumunan itu. Suho sumringah lalu berdeham dan berniat untuk menjelaskannya. "Jadi itu–"

"Klub minum teh dan klub makan. Pokoknya sangat santai." jawab namja berstatus sebagai sekretaris OSIS itu menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh, mengundang Suho untuk bertanya lagi melalui tatapan matanya. Sementara sang sekretaris OSIS pura-pura tak tahu.

_**Name: Zhang Yixing**_

_**Nickname: Lay, Xing Xing.**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Blood type: A**_

_**Class: 2-1**_

_**Activities: **_

_**-School organization (Secretary)**_

_**-Dance club**_

"Aku rasa itu bukan klub perkumpulan klub untuk pencinta teh. Lebih mirip kumpulan gay menurutku." ucapan nada dingin ala Kris yang menyapa pendengaran Suho, membuatnya menghadap Kris dan membalasnya dengan tak kalah sinis. "Urusi saja klub basketmu yang tak pernah menang lomba itu. Hanya klub pasang wajah tampan saja bangga."

Kris menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Suho. "Daripada isinya namja-namja yang tidak jelas 'ketertarikan'nya? Mana ada namja tulen yang suka ber_crossdress_ dan berambut panjang layaknya yeoja?"

**Trak!**

"Aww." ringis Kris lalu dia melempar _deathglare_-nya pada seseorang berambut panjang berwarna ungu dengan paras cantik. Yeoja–uhuk– maksudnya namja itu membalas tatapan Kris tak kalah mematikannya. "Jangan asal bicara." ujarnya dingin lalu pergi masuk ke dalam klub.

Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu menatap anak-anak kelas satu itu. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo jalan!" serunya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Suho tersenyum menang. Memang dia mudah kalah dari Kris tapi Kris akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan Xiumin dan Luhan. Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari jauh bergumam. "Noona itu cantik. Dia masuk klub apa ya?"

–.–.–.–.–.–.–

"Baekkie! Ayo dandani Xiuminnie dan Kyungie~" seru Luhan. Baekhyun datang dengan pakaian ala maid berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih dan satu lagi berwarna _pink_ dengan aksen putih juga.

"Itu pendek sekali! Aku tidak akan memakainya, SHIREO!" seru Xiumin sedikit menggeliat, berusaha melonggarkan ikatan tali pada tubuhnya. Ikatan tali? Tentu saja, karena kedua orang ini–terlebih Xiumin– menolak untuk didandani oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung. Bisa kan kita menggunakan pakaian normal?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Ini sudah 'normal'. Jadi pakailah ini! Ayo Baekhyun, pakaikan baju ini!" seru Luhan.

HUAAA! 

PRANG!

BRUK!

MIAW~!

"Hft~ akhirnya selesai juga." gumam Baekhyun sambil menyeka dahinya yang tak berpeluh itu. Luhan menyeringai. "Dan ini tidak bisa disobek karena bahannya kuat. Lagipula kalian tidak mau keluar dari sini dengan telanjang bulat kan?"

Keduanya bungkam, ia tahu pasti Luhan dan Baekhyun menyembunyikan pakaian mereka. Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin, dan keduanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah... kami kalah." ujar Xiumin sambil menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Aku akan mendandani kalian sebaik mungkin."

Baekhyun mulai memoleskan foundation pada wajah Kyungsoo, begitu juga yang Luhan lakukan pada Xiumin. Mereka mulai memoleskan bedak, _blush on_, dan beberapa alat make up lainnya. Luhan memoleskan liptick berwarna merah darah. Luhan meyempurnakan penampilan namja itu dengan maskara dan sebuah wig berambut lurus berwarna hitam, senada dengan rambut aslinya.

Sementara Kyungsoo, bibir namja itu dipoles lipstick berwarna pink, hampir menyamain warna asli bibirnya. Kyungsoo memakai wig berwarna cokelat agak kemerahan. Luhan dan Baekhyun terenyum pua melihat hasil karya mereka. Dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan langsung mem-foto Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mulai mendandani mereka sendiri. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit dan mereka telah siap. "Ayo!"

–.–.–.–.–.–.– 

Seorang namja bermata panda terlihat mengendap-endap. Lorong lantai 3 dimana tempat untuk kumpul klub terlihat lengang, padahal ada display beberapa menit lagi. Namja bernama Tao itu mengendap ke ruangan yang betempelkan plang di depan pintu, bertuliskan 'Royal Tea Club'.

Dia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati tujuh orang yang sedang bercengkrama, terlihat sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk display.

Tao mengaggumi anggota klub itu. 'Klub ini berisi namja yang tampan dan yeoja yang–' gumaman Tao berhenti saat Tao melihat salah satu dari mereka melepas rambut palsunya.

"ITU NAMJA! NAMJA YANG MENGENAKAN BAJU MAID!" teriaknya refleks, membuat semua orang disana menoleh.

Ooo! Matilah kau Tao!–pikir Tao dalam hati.

**TBC**

Notes: annyeong~ terpaksa TBC karena keterbatasan media. Laptop saya ngadat T.T mian kalo pendek dan endingnya gantung. Jadinya terpaksa gini. Mian, jeongmal mianhae.

No comment, ini jelek banget! Maaf

Sudahlah... terimakasih yang sudah mereview di chap teaser! Mian tidak dibalas karena memang teaser itu sulit untuk dibahas -_-

Thanks to: **frdinda, yongchan, Cho Seo Ryun, edogawa ruffy, Milky Andromeda, jettaome, ajib4ff, asdindas, Dong Rim, aoudiena, siscaMinstalove, Sondubu, Jaylyn Rui, Kazuma B' tomat, Soo baby, BunnyPoro. **

Sekian dari saya, saya tidak mengharapkan review tapi kalau mau review, review juseyo~

Kamsahamnida ^u^

20130818

Sign,

LeeVara


	3. Hell-o!

Tea Time!

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Cast: All EXO member. Official pair.

Warn: Yaoi, Highschool!Life, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**Hell-o!**

Tao meremas bagian bawah kemeja seragam putih yang dikenakannya. Ia berusaha menatap tujuh orang di hadapannya ini, yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya. Apalagi yang memakai eyeliner dan berambut ungu, ugh–pikir Tao.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja yang wajahnya mirip hamster membuka percakapan dia antara keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit. "I-itu..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"N-ne?" ucap Tao. Namja berambut ungu itu baru saja menanyakan namanya. Tao jadi takut sendiri.

"Namamu, aku butuh namamu." ucap namja itu–Luhan–dengan nada dingin.

"T-tao. Huang Zi Tao."

"Kelas?" tanya namja yang memakai eyeliner.

"Kelas 1-1."

"Pintar juga kau." cibir namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Tao melihat dari kaos tim basket yang dikenakannya, dia memiliki marga 'Park'. Pasti itu Chanyeol sunbae yang dibicarakan yeoja-yeoja di kelasku–gumam Tao dalam hati.

"Jadi begini ya murid kelas 1," namja yang berambut spike angkat bicara. "Kami membuat peraturan, siapapun anak kelas 1 yang belum tahu seperti 'apa' kami, dan dia telah mengetahuinya duluan, maka kau harus masuk ke klub ini."

"T-tapi..."

"Tanpa pengecualian." sambung satu dari dua orang yang sedari tadi belum berbicara. Tao tahu kalau dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang benar-benar seperti kucing dan tikus dengan sang ketua OSIS. "Ini untuk menjaga rahasia. Kami yang akan mengenalkan diri kami sendiri, tak perlu orang lain yang mengenalkannya, tidak seperti si ketua OSIS yang bodoh itu kemarin." lanjutnya sambil memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyebarkannya!" seru Tao sungguh-sungguh. Namja manis bermata bulat menepuk bahu Tao. "Ikut aku."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Administrasi." jawab namja itu santai, meninggalkan Tao yang masih tidak mengerti.

'KLUB INI!-'

"Ayo cepat!" bentak namja bermata bulat itu membuat Tao tersentak dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul namja itu. Seandainya Tao tahu, 6 orang yang masih disana sedang tertawa dengan puasnya.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kyungsoo atau Dyo juga boleh. Tapi anggota klub ini biasa memanggilku Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo ge." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Begitu lebih baik."

"Tapi..."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku hanya bingung," jelas Tao menyuarakan buah pikirannya. "Sikapmu berbeda 180 derajat dibanding tadi."

"Itu?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Itu hanya akting."

"Jadi aku masuk klub ini juga bohongan dong?" tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar, bahkan dia sudah berdiri dan sudah menyiapkan seribu langkah menjauh dari klub itu. Kyungsoo menahan tangannya dan memberi gestur pada Tao untuk duduk kembali. "Kalau masuk klub, itu kenyataan."

"MWO?!" tanya Tao, matanya sudah membulat sempurna–sayang matanya sipit tak seperti namja dihadapannya ini–. "Tapi aku sudah masuk klub lain!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Aku tahu, kau itu ikut jalur beasiswa karena kemampuan beladiri-mu kan?"

Tao mengernyit heran. "Kok kau tahu ge?" Kyungsoo menghentika tawanya lalu menatap Tao sembari tersenyum. "Masuk klub ini dan kau akan tahu semua. Eotte? Selain itu kau tak akan kena damprat dari 'tetua' klub ini." jelas Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh lagi entah kesekian kali.

"Jadi namamu Huang Zi Tao, kelas 1-1... lalu apa golongan darahmu?"

"AB." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum bangga. Entah kenapa dia sangat bangga akan golongan darahnya itu.

"Apa nama panggilanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sementara tangannya sudah menulis-nulis yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Tao? Sepertinya hanya itu." jawab Tao. Kyungsoo menggerakkan bola matanya, mengamati Tao dari bawah hingga keatas. "Kurasa panda cocok. Baby Panda, karena kau sekarang adalah maknae kami."

"Kenapa panda? Aku suka panda sih... Hei, gege bisa membaca pikiranku?" pertanyaan polos dari Tao membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Matamu yang menjelaskannya padaku."

"Ugh, sebegitunyakah aku mirip dengan panda? Tapi baiklah..." gumam Tao pasrah.

"Umurmu?"

"16 tahun."

"Sama denganku kalau begitu."

"Jeongmal?" tanya Tao dengan mata polosnya. "Berarti gege lebih pintar dariku ne?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku sekolah akselerasi sebelumnya." jelas Kyungsoo yang diangguki paham oleh Tao. "Apakah kau punya kegiatan klub lain?"

"Mungkin hanya martial art karena beasiswa-ku."

"Kau bisa membuat sesuatu? Mungkin kue atau biskuit atau teh dan minuman lain?"

"Aku bisa membuat eskrim." mendengar penjelasan Tao, Kyungsoo langsung mendongak dan menatap Tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Jinjja?"

"Ne, biasanya aku membuat eskrim untuk sepupuku yang masih kecil." jawab Tao, Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Selesai." gumam Kyungsoo lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Tao. "Bacalah. Ini bentuk biodata yang kami buat."

_**Name: Huang Zi Tao**_

_**Nickname: Tao, Baby Panda, PandaTao.**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Blood type: AB**_

_**Class: 1-1**_

_**Activities: **_

_**-Royal Tea Club's member (Maknae, Ice cream maker)**_

_**-Martial art member(maybe?)**_

"Kenapa 'maybe' ge?" tanya Tao heran.

"Tadi kan kau bilang 'mungkin hanya martial art karena beasiswa-ku'. Berarti masih sebatas mungkin kan?" elak Kyungsoo. Tao memutarkan matanya jengah lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ne, ge."

"Kajja! Kita kembali ke mereka." ajak Kyungsoo. Tao mengangguk lalu kembali ke meja bundar dimana dia di'sidang' tadi. Tao awalnya takut-takut karena si namja ber-eyeliner dan namja yang berambut ungu menatapnya penuh arti. "Aku rasa kau harus ikut kami display~" goda Luhan yang sudah bersiap lari ke lemarinya, namun ditahan oleh Xiumin. "Kenakan jas. Jangan buat imej yang aneh dan buruk di hari pertama dia di klub kita ne?"

"Xiu! Aku kan ingin mendandaninya! Apalagi wajahnya yang sangat badboy tapi cantik, ugh aku jadi ingin me'makan'nya!"

"Hush! Luhan ge kau yadong sekali ckckck." sahut Chanyeol, Luhan menatapnya marah. "Bilang apa kau, kuping kurcaci?"

"Aniya."

"Yang jelas ambilkan pakaiannya, lebih baik pakai _coat_ saja. Dia masih anak baru Luhan ge, Baekhyun." perintah Suho, yang membuat dua namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak seru Suho!" seru Luhan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. "Ne, hyung tidak seru! Tidak seru!"

Suho memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Jangan kekanakan. Tak tahukah display sudah dimulai?"

"MWO?!"

"Makanya dari itu, cepatlah bersiap. Dan kau Baekhyun, cepat kenakan rambut palsumu." perintah Suho yang diangguki mengerti oleh Baekhyun. "Royal Tea Club Jjang!"

"Eum... ngomong-ngomong aku pakai apa ya?" ucapan polos dari Tao menyadarkan mereka bahwa ada member baru di klub mereka. Beginilah nasib klub minoritas, bukannya begitu?

–.–.–.–.–.–.–

"Hei, kau! Kau yang berambut _blonde_!" seruan itu membuat namja berkulit gelap eksotis dengan rambut bewarna _blonde_ itu menoleh. Namja itu–Kai– memutarkan bola matanya jengah begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. "Kau Jongin kan? Kim Jongin?" tanya orang yang memanggil Kai tadi.

"Please, call me Kai, not Jongin. That's gross you know?" ucap Kai malas. Namja di hadapannya ini tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah sok berbahasa inggris, aku tahu kau payah dalam bidang itu."

"Aku tahu kau _master_-nya, Kris ge." sahut Kai kesal. Namja yang berada di hadapan Kai –Kris– ini bukanlah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kai, malah masuk kedalam daftar 'The Most Hated' dan menempati urutan pertama pula.

"Jadi begini, aku tahu kau sangat berprestasi di klub basket saat SMP, dan aku sebagai ketua klub basket sekolah ini meminta dengan sangat kau untuk masuk klub kami."

Kai menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Kris yang memiliki badan lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku bosan masuk klub basket terus. Aku ingin mencoba hal yang lain saat SMA ge."

Kris menatap Kai sinis. "Bukannya kau masuk klub basket karena ingin populer huh?"

Jleb! Apa yang dikatakan Kris benar. Kai menatap Kris sebal. Masalahnya aku malas kalau masuk klub basket pasti akan bertemu dengan orang ini lagi–pikir Kai.

"Ingat ya Kim Jongin. Kau tahu aku itu seperti apa kan? And well... kau tahu aku itu punya posisi apa di OSIS? Jadi kurasa kau harus mau masuk klub basket."

"Ugh! Baiklah!" seru Kai lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Kris yang tersenyum menang.

"Look at this, Suho. Member baruku adalah pemain basket terhebat di Seoul saat SMP, dan tentu saja pamor klub-mu akan kalah haha." gumam Kris sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan ke arah gedung olahraga dengan langkah yang cepat. Secepatnya agar tak bertemu Kris lagi. Jika menolak... mungkin Kris akan menculik dan meng'apa-apa'kan kekasihnya. Untung saja dia tidak punya kekasih sekarang.

"Awas!"

"Ada ap–"

**Bruak!**

"APPO! KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LI–" omelan Kai berhenti begitu melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan kacamata dengan frame kotak yang sesuai dengan mata bulatnya, apalagi badannya yang cukup ramping untuk ukuran namja sempat membuat Kai mengira dia adalah yeoja yang suka ber_crossdress. _Well, kau hampir benar Jongin.

"M-maaf! Aku buru-buru!" seru namja itu tanpa melihat Kai. Dia lebih memilih membereskan barang-barang jatuh yang dibawanya–3 buku tebal dan sebuah _folder _yang cukup sakit jika kena orang, dan Kai salah satu orang yang mengalaminya. Kai mengamati namja itu dengan intens sementara namja itu membereskan kertas-kertas yang keluar dari _folder_ yang dibawanya.

"Hei sunbae."

"Ne?"

"Kau berdandan? Maksudku kau menggunakan _makeup._" ujar Kai sembari mengelus bibir namja itu yang masih agak berwarna kemerahan–efek _lipstick_–. "M-mwo?!" namja itu dengan segera mengusap kasar bibirnya agar bekas _lipstick_ itu hilang.

**Grep!**

"Biar aku yang bersihkan." ucap Kai. Dia menurunkan pergelangan tangan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini–yang dia yakin namja ini adalah senior-nya– dan ia mengambil saputangan miliknya di saku. Ia mengusap bibir namja itu pelan. "Ugh, bibirnya sangat menggoda." desis Kai.

"N-ne?"

"Aniya. Nah, sudah selesai." kata Kai lalu memberikan saputangannya kepada namja itu, membuat namja itu keheranan. "Ini kan milikmu?" tanyanya. Kai tertawa kecil. "Untukmu, sebagai kenang-kenangan."

**Blush~**

Pipi namja di hadapannya ini memerah dengan cepat, bahkan telinganya pun sudah ikut memerah. Kai tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau tahu? Sunbae sangat cocok menggunakan _makeup_ karena wajah sunbae cantik. Tapi... bagaimana kalau kau hanya berdandan seperti itu didepanku? Hanya ada aku dan..." Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga namja itu–

"...kau."

–membuat namja bermata bulat itu merinding. Namja itu mencoba menjauh dari Kai lalu berlari dari sana. Kai memungut sebuah kertas yang seperti belum namja itu ambil. Kai menyeringai saat membacanya. Tunggu aku sunbae–seru Kai dalam hati.

Tahukah kau apa yang ditemukan oleh Kai? Sebuah nama dalam hangul yang ditulis rapi bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo,Class: 2-1'.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan dari Baekhyun yang sedang mendandaninya membuatnya sadar ke alam nyata. "Gwaenchanayo hyung. Waeyo?"

"Hanya saja sejak kembali dari perpustakaan kau terus melamun." ucap Baekhyun menyuarakan keheranannya. Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah itupun menunduk. "A-aniya."

"Jangan menunduk! Sedikit lagi Kyungsoo!" bentak Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menatap lagi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia bisa melihat semburat halus berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipinya, dan Kyungsoo yakin itu bukan dari _makeup_ yang dipakaikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Selesai. Cantik seperti biasa." gumam Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh senyuman tipis dari Kyungsoo. Entahlah, tapi Kyungsoo setuju dengan Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat cantik. "Gomawo hyung."

"Ne cheonma. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke depan. Aku rasa rombongannya sudah mulai berjalan."

"Ah, tidak juga. Masih klub basket kok." ucap Xiumin yang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke jendela. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi kebiasaan Baekhyun itu–

"Chanyeollie~ saranghae~!"

–yaitu menganggumi seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah Kim Joonmyeon. Apa tema _display_-mu kali ini eung? Namja yang memakai baju ballet?" cibir Kris yang disambut tertawaan dari anak kelas 1 dibelakang mereka. Suho memutar bola matanya malas dan melempar tatapan mematikan pada anak kelas 1 yang menertawakannya.

"Diam kau ge. Baiklah, ini adalah Royal Tea Club." jelas Lay sambil tersenyum.

**Brak!**

"Selamat datang di Royal Tea Club~!"

"HUAAA!" teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja kelas 1 membuat Suho tersenyum puas. Berarti tidak kalah dengan tim basket kan?

"Hello gadis-gadis. Well, silahkan duduk dan nikmati apa yang kami sediakan."

"Kyaaa~! Chanyeol sunbae!" teriak salah seorang murid kelas 1 yang disahuti oleh murid yang lain.

"Hello, girls. My name is Luhan and my pleasure to serve you." ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk dan memegang kedua sisi roknya. Membuat namja-namja dibelakangnya meneguk salivanya berat karena rok 15 cm diatas paha itu terangkat saat Luhan membungkuk. Kalau saja mereka tahu 'siapa' Luhan sebenarnya...

"Noona~!"

"WHAT! SIAPA KAU!" teriak Luhan tepat di telinga namja yang tengah memeluknya ini. Sementara sang namja yang memeluknya tak bergeming, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Noona, neomu yeppeo! Thehun suka noona~!"

"AKU NAMJA BABO!"

"Hah?" tanggapan yang sama dari semua murid kelas 1 disana membuat Kris tersenyum mengejek. "Sudah kubilang ini klub 'Kumpulan gay'!" seru Kris bangga.

"Ehem!" deham Suho menginterupsi. "Jadi begini, klub kami adalah klub minoritas yang beranggotakan 7 namja. 4 diantara kami merupakan _crossdresser_, jadi kalian akan menemukan mereka dalam balutan pakaian ala yeoja jika ada acara umum seperti ini. Lalu kami hanya merekrut namja–"

"Sudah kubilang mereka kumpulan gay!"

"Diam kau!" seru Luhan.

"Noona jangan marah-marah begitu, kecantikanmu nanti luntur loh~" ucap namja yang memeluk Luhan di telinga Luhan. Luhan memutarkan bola matanya jengah sambil mencoba melepas pelukan yang sulit dilepaskan itu. "Aku namja babo!" 

"Baiklah, hyung 'noona' yang sangat manis~"

"Terserah kau saja." gumam Luhan malas. "Ayo lanjutkan."

"Klub kami bukan kumpulan gay. Klub kami hanyalah semacam fanservice untuk yeoja. Awalnya sih tidak begini, cuma si _maid _ yang berambut ungu itulah penyebabnya." jelas Xiumin sambil menatap Luhan malas. "Itu aku!" seru Luhan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jadi... ya kalau kalian tidak berminat sih tidak apa-apa, tapi setidaknya kami punya member baru, murid kelas 1. Ayo keluar Tao!" seru Baekhyun, lalu keluarlah namja berambut merah dengan tampang _badboy_ ditambah dengan mata pandanya dan... baju maid?

"Luhan! Baekhyun! Sudah kubilang jangan pakaikan dia baju maid!" seru Xiumin frustasi. Sementara dua namja itu cengengesan sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah mereka.

"Kyaaa~! Manis sekali!"

"Hei kau!" panggil Kris dengan nada sedikit marah dan kesal. "Kenapa kau mau masuk ke klub ini?!"

"Itu hak-ku! Jadi terserah aku mau masuk klub apa!" seru Tao emosi. Kenapa sih dia benci sekali sama klub ini?–batin Tao.

"Hah! Kau mau seperti mereka? Mereka itu gay! Gay–"

**Brugh!**

"Awww... berani sekali kau anak kelas satu! Akh..." Tao berdiri dan menginjak dada Kris pelan–malah tidak menumpukan badannya, hanya sekedar menempel–. "Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Ugh..."

**TBC**

notes: Annyeong~ maaf telat update dan pendek :p saya lagi sibuk *halah* saya pindahan soalnya. Dan dirumah baru saya ga ada internet T.T jadi bingung~

Oh ya, sekedar wacana. Fanfic ini mungkin berubah naik rated, bagi yang alergi sama NC and dll. bisa diloncatin aja ^^ gausah dibaca yang ada NC-nya, karena pasti ada sambungan ceritanya.

**Thanks to: Dong Rim, yongchan, wulandarydesy, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, ajib4ff, edogawa ruffy, jettaome, Thewi Choi, soo baby, Sondubu, AnjarW, BunnyPoro, PiPi Bakpao, Kazuma B'tomat, Cho Seo Ryun, Jin Ki Tao, siscaMinstalove. Mian ga dibales T.T**

**And... Thanks to who follow and favorite this fanfic ^^**

saya tidak mengharap review, tapi kalau mau review, review juseyo~

kamsahamnida ^u^

20130826

Sign,

LeeVara.


End file.
